Dragon (type)
The Dragon type (Japanese: ドラゴンタイプ Dragon type) is one of the eighteen types. Notable Trainers who specialize in Dragon-type Pokémon are Lance, the current of the Indigo Plateau, Clair of Blackthorn City, Drake of the Hoenn Elite Four, Drayden of Opelucid City, Iris, the current Champion of the Unova Pokémon League, Drasna of the Kalos Elite Four, Zinnia of the Draconid people, and the fame-seeking rock musician Ryuki. Prior to changes in Generation IV, all damaging Dragon-type moves were special, but they may now also be physical depending on the attack. Statistical averages Overall Fully evolved Battle properties Generation I Generations II to V Generation VI onwards Characteristics Defense Many Dragon Pokémon are or Legendary Pokémon. Partly because of this, Dragon Pokémon have the highest average and base stat total of all types. Offense In addition to HP, Dragon-type Pokémon have the highest average Special Attack of all types of Pokémon and fully-evolved Pokémon. When is in the effect, the power of Dragon-type moves is decreased by 50% if the target is on the ground. Contest properties In s, Dragon-type moves are typically moves, but some may be or . None of them are or moves. Pokémon As of Generation VII, there are 50 Dragon-type Pokémon or 6.2% of all Pokémon (counting those that are Dragon-type in at least one of their forms, including Mega Evolutions and Alola Forms), making it the third rarest type, tying with , only behind and . Pure Dragon-type Pokémon |} Half Dragon-type Pokémon Primary Dragon-type Pokémon |} Secondary Dragon-type Pokémon |} Moves Abilities Interacting with the Dragon type A Pokémon with , , , , or will become a Dragon-type Pokémon if (respectively) it is hit with a Dragon-type move, uses a Dragon-type move, is sent out against a Dragon-type opponent, is holding a Dragon Memory, or is holding a Draco Plate or Dragonium Z. Exclusive Abilities Aside from signature Abilities, no Abilities are currently exclusive to Dragon types. Items In the TCG Introduced in the set, previously many Pokémon in this set were listed as -types. Dragon-type Pokémon in the TCG are generally weak to and with no resistances. Dragon-type Pokémon can be strong against other Dragon-types, and there are no types that resist them. Trivia * Generation V introduced the most Dragon-type Pokémon of any generation, with 10, and Generation II introduced the fewest Dragon-type Pokémon, with only . * Generation IV introduced the most Dragon-type moves of any generation, with five, while Generation VI introduced the fewest, with zero. ** The Dragon type is the only type for which a move was not introduced in Generation VI. This is also the only instance of any generation not introducing a move for a type after that type's introduction. ** There are only seventeen Dragon-type moves, the fewest of any type. ** The Dragon type also has the fewest number of non-damaging moves out of all of the types, with only . * In Generation I, there was no way to do super-effective Dragon-type damage, since the then-only Dragon-type attack, , always deals 40 HP of damage. ** Also, for the same reason, there was no way to get from a Dragon-type move in Generation I. * In Generation I, no type resisted or was immune to the Dragon type, making it the only type to have ever had this distinction. However, there were no Dragon-type moves that utilized the standard damage formula in Generation I, making this a moot point. * It has never been possible for any Pokémon to have either a double weakness or a double resistance to Dragon. * Sinnoh is the only region without a notable Dragon-type specialist. * In Generation III, all Dragon-type moves were moves. * Dragon is the most common type to serve as version mascot, with seven Dragon-type Pokémon having served as mascots for eight games of the core series. * Dragon-type moves have the most held items that boost their power: Draco Plate, Dragon Fang, Dragon Gem, all three timespace orbs, and the Soul Dew (as of Generation VII). * The Dragon type resists all three of the traditional primary types of core series starter Pokémon: , , and . In addition, it resists , which was the type of the player's in . * Currently, there are no Dragon-type Pokémon that evolve by a method other than leveling up. * More Pokémon gain the Dragon type through Mega Evolution than any other type, with three. In other languages |bordercolor= |ja=ドラゴン Dragon |zh_yue=龍 |zh_cmn=龍 / 龙 |cs=Dračí |da=Drage |nl=Draak |fi=Lohikäärme |fr=Dragon |de=Drache |el=Δράκου Drákou |he=דרקון Dracon |hu=Sárkány |id=Naga Dragon |it=Drago |ko=드래곤 Dragon |ms=Naga |no=Drage |pl=Smok Smoczy |pt=Dragão |ro=Dragon |ru=Дракон Drakon |es=Dragón |sv=Drake |th=มังกร Mangkon |vi=Rồng |tr=Ejder }} de:Drache es:Tipo dragón fr:Dragon (type) it:Drago ja:ドラゴン zh:龙（属性）